dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Newest Super Saiyan
もビックリ! の パワー |Rōmaji title =Gohan mo Bikkuri! Goten no Bakuhatsu Pawā |Literal title =Even Gohan is Surprised! Goten's Explosion of Power |Series = DBZ |Number = 206 |Saga = Great Saiyaman Saga |Airdate = November 10, 1993 |English Airdate = September 24, 2001 |Manga = Let the Training Begin! |Previous = I'll Fight Too! |Next = Take Flight, Videl }} もビックリ! の パワー|Gohan mo Bikkuri! Goten no Bakuhatsu Pawā|lit. "Even Gohan is Surprised! Goten's Explosion of Power"}} is the seventh episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the two hundred sixth overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 10, 1993. Its original American airdate was September 24, 2001. Summary All over the world, Dragon Team prepare for the World Martial Arts Tournament and Goku's return. On top of The Lookout, Piccolo is under intense meditation. At Kame House, Android 18 is making Krillin train for his breakfast. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta and Trunks have their own intense training regime in the Gravity Chamber. Gohan has just finished breakfast and is on his way to training with Goten. Chi-Chi warns Goten not to interfere with Gohan's training. Gohan transforms to Super Saiyan and starts his training. Goten keeps interrupting him by catching dinosaurs, but Gohan yells at him after he is almost killed by one. Then he decides to let Goten help by throwing rocks at Gohan. After chucking rocks for a bit, Goten stops and says he 'wants to be a Super Saiyan now'. Gohan laughs, saying that becoming a Super Saiyan requires lots of training. But he is bewildered when Goten transforms right in front of him. The stunned Gohan asks Goten when he first transformed, but the young half-Saiyan says he does not remember. In a flashback, Goten reveals his mother knows his Super Saiyan form and told him to never transform again. He also reveals that Trunks is stronger than him because he is older. Gohan decides he wants Goten to be his sparring partner and the two start fighting, with Goten showing an impressive fighting style. The young Saiyan backs Gohan up against a cliff when Gohan flies up. Goten gets angry and tells Gohan to stay on the ground because he does not know how to fly. Gohan tells his brother he will teach him, when Videl's helicopter is seen at a distance. Gohan remembers that he promised to teach her how to fly. The episode ends as Chi-Chi and Videl argue with each other, while Gohan laughs about Goten. Soon, Gohan realizes the power Goten contains and that he could become the strongest being in the universe. Major Events *Gohan trains with his little brother Goten. *Transforming into a Super Saiyan, Goten takes the title of youngest Super Saiyan in the entire series. Battles *Krillin vs. Android 18 (Anime only) *Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Goten (Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Chi-Chi (flashback) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Kame House **Mount Paozu ***Goku's House *Other World **Grand Kai's Planet Objects *Nimbus *Crystal Ball *Airplane Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goten's Lizard" - When Goten finds a lizard to play with. *"Kame Sad" - When Gohan talks to Goten. *"Yucon Sucks" - When Goten goes Super Saiyan. Differences from the manga *Piccolo training on The Lookout and Dende healing the butterflies that hurt themselves after getting too close to his energy is exclusive to the anime. *Krillin and Android sparring at Kame House is exclusive to the anime. *Chi-Chi telling Goten not to interfere with Gohan's training as they are counting on him winning to get the large sum of prize money is exclusive to the anime. *Goten playing around with the local animals and distracting Gohan from his training is exclusive to the anime. *The Grand Kai telling off Fortuneteller Baba for allowing Goku to return to Earth for a day without his permission is exclusive to the anime. *The flashback sequence showing Chi-Chi sparring with Goten and him becoming a Super Saiyan for the first time is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *The flashback that shows Goku and Chi-Chi having just been married, driving in their wedding hovercar, is based on the cover of the chapter "Goku Gets Married!" Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 206 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 206 (BDZ) pt-br:O poder surpreendente de Goten Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z